To Get The Girl
by weirdsib
Summary: Yakko meets the girl of his dreams- and the only girl that doesn't want him. Dot decides to give him lessons on how to be a gentleman. Can he pull it off? Oneshot.


**A/N: Here's a oneshot I decided to write. I hope you enjoy it! And if you can, please check out my story Colorless. Just a warning, Colorless is one of those serious stories, but this is meant to be cute and hopefully funny.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animaniacs and no profit was made off this story.**

Yakko sat back down at the table with a plate of food in hand. He loved studio parties, and he loved crashing them. Unfortunately, he and his siblings were actually invited to this one. He shrugged his shoulders an decided to enjoy it. Besides, his siblings were. Wakko was having a great time eating the whole buffet table and Dot was overjoyed to be chatting with Mel Gibson.

Wakko walked over with a plate stacked high with food and Dot came over with hearts in her eyes. Wakko snapped his fingers in her face and she shook her head.

"Huh? What happened?" she asked groggily.

"We came to a studio party, that's what happened," Wakko said.

Yakko just sighed and glanced around. That's when he saw her. Perfect shaped body, beautiful brown eyes, a smile that could make a man melt where he stood. She was a brunette, and though Yakko usually preferred blonds, he actually thought her long straitened brown hair with its little flip at the end was pretty cute. Her short red dress curved around her hips. And what made her even better, she was sitting at a table, alone.

_Finally! Something to do!_

Yakko ran over and jumped in her arms.

"Hellooooo nurse!"

Startled, she dropped him on the table.

"There's this thing called personal space!" she yelled.

"Oh come on. You know you loved it," he said, raising his eyebrows at her.

"No, I didn't love it," she stated, crossing her arms.

"Alright, alright. I get it."

"Get what?"

"That you love me so much you weren't ready for that big a step. Let's start small. Where do you live?"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"In a house," she said sarcastically.

"Really? Well, I live in a water tower. If you want to, you can come see it tonight." He grinned at her.

She gave him a disgusted look.

"I will see it tonight, on T.V., when I watch your show.

_She's beautiful, sarcastic, and watches my show. She's perfect!_

"Why only see it on T.V. when you can come see it for real? I can show you the inside, my room, my bed," he said slyly.

"You're disgusting!" she yelled.

"Hey, I can't help myself."

Without warning, she started whacking him with her purse.

"What do you have in there? Bowling balls?" he screamed as he shielded his face.

"And weights," she said, ceasing her abuse towards the toon.

"I can tell," he said, now rubbing his sore nose.

"Just get away from me."

"Oh come on, give me a chance. How can you not like me if you like my show?"

She sighed and pointed over to Wakko.

"He's my favorite character," she clarified.

Yakko watched as Wakko stuffed the whole turkey down his throat.

"My brother?"

She nodded and sat back down in her chair. Yakko dramatically through his arms over his eyes.

"Oh girl who's name I don't remember! I thought I knew you better!"

"Heidi."

Yakko moved his arm away from his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"My name's Heidi. If you're going to call me anything, make it be my name."

"You got it Shirley Temple," he said as he winked at her.

"Haha, very funny."

"I know. Somebody stop me," he said as he smiled at her. She only glared at him.

"Go away. You're annoying me."

"I can't help it. I was drawn that way."

She picked up her purse and started walking away.

"Hey, where're you going?" he asked, staring to run after her.

"A place that's pervert free," she stated as she walked into the girls bathroom."

Yakko frowned and headed back to his table. No girl had ever rejected him like that before. Sure, he had been rejected in the past, but not like this. He actually felt... upset. She's really beautiful, but she just doesn't like me, he thought to himself.

Yakko slumped down in his chair and crossed his arms.

"She not your type?" Wakko asked.

"Apparently it's the other way around," he sighed.

Yakko saw Dot shake her head in disappointment.

"You just don't know how to act around a girl," she said.

"I know how to act around a girl!" he argued.

"Sure, you know how to act around a girl, but the question is, do you know the _right way_ to act around a girl?"

Yakko scratched the back of his head.

"Pass?" Dot just shook her head and grabbed his wrist, dragging him out of the room. "What are you doing?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Teaching you how to be a gentleman," she said, and Yakko groaned.

Yakko heard Wakko giggling and gave him a hard look. Wakko covered his mouth with his hands to help suppress his giggles.

"Dot, is this necessary?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

Yakko rolled his eyes and followed her outside.

"Alright, let's make this quick," he muttered, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Lesson one-"

"Oh brother."

"Hey, do you want to impress her or not?"

Yakko sighed.

"Yes, I want to impress her."

"Then pay attention. First off, you need to stop the dirty jokes."

"Um, exqueeze me? If you are my sister, then you know I can't do that."

"Yes you can, and you will. She obviously doesn't like your dirty sense of humor, do you need to stop using it."

Yakko huffed and crossed his arms, but he didn't protest.

"Next, flatter her. Talk about her. What does she like? What does she do? Compliment her. Her eyes, her sense of style."

Yakko thought for a moment.

"I got a good look at her purse," he said, rubbing his nose again.

"Fine. Compliment her purse. And don't jump all over her." Dot held her hand up to stop Yakko from protesting. "Don't even try to argue with me, I'll win. Anyways, girls don't like being drooled all over because of how beautiful they are. Well, most girls don't anyways," she said, thinking about Minerva Mink. "Girls want to be respected and excepted for what's on the inside."

"Alright. I get it. Basically, be the opposite of everything I usually am."

"Pretty much."

"Alright. I guess I'll try it," he said as he walked back into the party room, now filled with a newfound confidence.

Luckily, Heidi had emerged from her hiding spot and was sitting back at her table. Yakko took a deep breath in and walked over to her table. When she saw him, she quickly stood up to start walking away again, but Yakko stopped her.

"Wait! I mean, please wait. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

She just stared at him for a moment, then finally said, "If you ever jump into my arms again, you will be."

Yakko gulped and took half a step back, intimidated by her icy glare.

She sighed and sat back down in her seat.

"May I sit here?" Yakko asked, motioning to the seat across from her.

She gave him a confused look, then shrugged.

"Sure. Why not."

He slowly sat down. There was silence between them for several minutes and Yakko let out an awkward cough.

_Think Yakko! Think! What did Dot say? Compliment her?_

"Um, your purse is nice," he said.

"Oh, this? Yeah well, I don't usually carry around a purse. I'm sort of a tomboy, but this was a special occasion."

"Oh. I was just wondering, why are you at a studio party? I've never seen you around the lot before."

"Oh, well you see, my mom's Wile E. Coyote's doctor, so we became friends. He invited me."

"I thought Wile E. Just used toon powers to protect himself."

"Yeah well, mistakes happen."

Yakko was glad they were making conversation now, but he didn't want it to stop yet.

"So, Wakko's your favorite character?"

_Why Wakko?_

"Yeah. Unlike most weird fangirls who just think he's cute or want to date him, I like him because he's weird. He's unique and doesn't care what other people think. I would never want to date him though. I mean, come on, we're six years apart."

Yakko nodded as he listened to her talk.

_What else should I do?_

"Your eyes are pretty."

_Where the heck did that come from!_

Heidi just smiled at him, and then sighed.

"Alright Yakko. That's enough."

He tilted his head, confused.

"What?"

"Cut the act. I know this isn't the real you."

Yakko's shoulders fell in defeat.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Afraid so."

He sighed and sat back in the chair, but looked up when he heard Heidi laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked in confusion.

"You are," she said, suppressing her laughter. "I know you like me, and I know that this is all an act. Look, I don't want you to act like someone you're not, but I don't wan you to act like a pervert pig either," she clarified.

Yakko hesitated, then shrugged.

"Deal," he said, holding out his hand.

Instead of shaking his hand, she leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. His eyes turned into hearts and he nearly melted in the seat.

"There's just a little reward for at least attempting to be a gentleman."

"Wanna go out for dinner tomorrow?" he asked, praying she'd say yes.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do."

Yakko walked back over to his table grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, did my lesson work?" asked Dot.

Yakko smiled at her.

"Amazingly."

**Well, there ya go. Hope it wasn't too boring. Again, check out my story Colorless if ya get the chance. It isn't done yet, but It's coming along. Adios!**


End file.
